Todo por ti
by Yui Tori
Summary: El mundo ha sido azotado por muertos ! los cuales vagan en busca de carne, los sobrevivientes hacen todo lo posible por ver el próximo amanecer y proteger. Daisuga, Kagehina, TsukkiYama.


Se levantó temprano para hacer el desayuno de sus dos compañeros, era un día especial ya que ambos se graduaban de la universidad, sonrió orgulloso al recordarlo y se dispuso a dar su mejor esfuerzo.

Se colocó el dejantal y saco los materiales comenzando su labor, había avisado que no haría consultas por todo ese día por lo que podía estar tranquilo.

Las horas pasaron y con ellas el desayuno estuvo terminado trayendo consigo al par, el más alto de los dos siendo empujado mientras bostezaba frotandose un ojo y el más bajo empujando medio dormido dejandose guiar por su nariz y el delicioso olor del teltador desayuno.

—Buenos días— dieron en unísono para luego tomar sus asientos.

— Buenos días —sonrió materialmente — desayunen para tener energías, hoy es un día especial para ustedes chicos —sonrió orgulloso.

Y es que lo estaba, se conocían desde primaria y ellos eran prácticamente sus hijos, dos revoltosos y alegres chicos de 23 años, el pecoso de cabellos verdosos Yamaguchi Tadashi y el hiperactivo de cabellos naranajas Hinata Shoyo. Sugawara Koushi de 25 años graduado de medicina asombrosamente muy temprano y 'madre' del par disfrutaba ver a sus comidas.

Tras una charla amena en el desayuno los tres se fueron a cambiar de prendas para verse impresentables, era un día importante.

—Saben... Antes deseaba que llegará pero ahora me siento nervioso —habló Hinata desde atras del auto mientras se colocaba el cinturón.

—Solo es un peldaño más en su vida —se rió un poco el de cabellos platinados.

—Ahora Hinata es un licenciado en inglés y yo un botánico... Y pensar que antes odiabas el inglés — se rió el pecoso.

—¡No te burles!—se quejó avergonzado.

—'Te convertiste en lo que juraste destruir' — dijo Yamaguchi con voz seria.

—¡Maldito!—Chillo levantandose para intentar atacar al contrario.

—Hey, nada de peleas —se quejó Sugawara haciendo que el par el cual se estaba dando manotazos cuales divas dejaran de hacerlo y se acomodaran en sus asientos.

Suspiró aliviado y siguió conduciendo con tranquilidad colocando música, sonrió levemente.

—¡¿Quién puso las lluvias de castamere?! ¡TODOS VAMOS A MORIR!— grito Hinata.

Yamaguchi rió y cambió la canción colocando una de k-pop haciendo que el de cabellos naranjas disparará aliviado de manera dramática.

— ¿Cuál es esa?—ladeo la cabeza el más bajo de todos.

—Chained up— tarareo Yamaguchi moviéndose al ritmo de la canción.

—¿VIXX?—preguntó para confirmar el nombre de la banda.

— Sip, esa es — se rió Sugawara cantando el coro al igual que Yamaguchi.

— ¿Ending de No. 6? —sugirió Hinata al terminar la canción.

—¿Quieres ponernos depresivos?—se quejo el pecoso limpiandose una lagrimita falsa — Nezumi nunca volvio.— susurro triste.

—Si no mal recuerdo, les dije que no vieran eso... Igual que Juego de tronos.—El del lunar habló con reproche.

—Nosotros amamos lo prohibido y por eso terminamos heridos... ¿Por que no aprendemos?—preguntó Hinata al aire.

—Por masoquistas— respondió Sugawara.

— Pero fue bueno mientras duro —respondió el pecoso quitándose el cinturón cuando el mayor apago el auto.

—Bien, vamos, ya casi comienza —se bajo del auto y caminó hacia la entrada de la universidad.

Ambos corrieron detras del mayor hasta posicionarse uno a cada lado. Caminaron tranquilamente hasta llegar al gran salón el cual estaba repelto de personas, los graduados se sentaron en sus puestos respectivos y Sugawara se sento entre los espectadores.

Todo paso con calma y tranquidad, los jovenes obtuvieron sus diplomas y ahora graduados de la universidad se disponian a salir del salón cuando una onda de viento arremetió rompiendo los vidrios de las ventanas, el pánico se instaló al instante con algunas personas lastimadas y otras confundidas; Sugawara actuó al instante protegiendo a los chicos para luego ayudar a detener sangrados junto con otras personas especializadas que se encontraban en el lugar.

A los treinta minutos sonó una alarma y luego una voz se hizo sonar

'Avisamos que una epidemia a brotado, se recomienda que se mantengan en casa'

Se escucharon unos jadeos y luego una puerta romperse, segundos después unos gritos acompañados de gruñidos.

Las personas ahora aterrorizadas se disponian a salir del lugar a toda prisa. Sugawara guío al par al auto y tras ingresar comenzó a conducir de regreso a su hogar, tenía un mal presentimiento por lo que aceleró para llegar más rápido.

Una vez en casa se cambiaron para luego comer un poco preocupados por lo que habia pasado, charlaron hasta que se hizo noche y tras un dia ajetreado decidieron ir a dormir, pero no sin antes llenar mochilas con proviciones necesarias, sentian que las ocuparían después.

Sugawara apagó las luces de la sala y subió al segundo piso, entro a su habitación y miró por la ventana sorprendiendose por lo que veía.

Gritos se escuchaban en el vecindario, personas con una estraña apariencia caminaban de forma rara gruñendo, se asustó al instante parecía una película de terror de esas que le gustaban a Hinata, corrió rápido a ver como estaban los chicos sonriendo al verlos dormidos, tenian el sueño demasiado pesado; los observó y respiró profundo, no dejaría que nada les pasara.

Bajó rápido a la primera planta y comenzó cubrir puertas y ventanas para evitar la entrada haciendo el menor ruido posible en el proceso, luego subió las mochilas al cuarto del par, caminó a su cuarto y saco un arma que tenía guardada. Con palos de escoba, cinta y cuchillos creó lanzas.

—No dejaré que esas cosas me arrebate a la única familia que tengo —susurro decidido aunque tenia miedo, no sabia exactamente que sucedia pero cuando vio a una de esas cosas morder a su vecino y luego de un tiempo este se volviera parte de ellos le hizo pensar muchas cosas.

Debían sobrevivir a como diera lugar.


End file.
